


The Stolen Goddess

by perjasico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied perjasico, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Ouranous, Prophecies, Quests, Sohn is a weeb, Spooky, Two authors sharing one account, friendships, gay and sad, it's super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perjasico/pseuds/perjasico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita de la Vega didn't think anything worse than working at Dime a Dollar would happen to her. She was mistaken. She finds out she's the daughter of the Greek god Apollo- turning her whole life upside down.</p><p>Raine Hardell isn't very social. She doesn't like crowds or attending camp activities - She'd rather sleep. But when a redheaded daughter of Apollo enters camp, things begin unfolding that neither of them are ready for. </p><p>The two of them and seven others must rescue the kidnapped goddess Aphrodite before it's too late- and before things get a lot more serious than they first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fic!! There's two authors here, Vic and Nathan! 
> 
> These are all our original characters that we developed over the course of a year or so and decided to write a story about. We don't own Percy Jackson or any of its canon characters though!
> 
> We hope you enjoy it!!

#  **RITA**

  
Rita absolutely hated working for Dime a Dollar. The pinstripe yellow shirt, the propeller hats, the fishy smell you were bombarded with as soon as you stepped in the door. And her supervisor, Mitch. Especially Mitch. He hovered behind her constantly, reprimanding almost everything she said. It was, in short, utter hell. _As long as mom doesn’t have to work three jobs, I’ll survive this. It’s all for her._

As the redhead finished packing the Pop Rocks into the bag, the 12 year old fisted over a handful of dollar bills, popping her bright blue gum once. As soon as Rita handed the plastic bag over, she grabbed it and walked out. 

“Have a Dime a Dollar day!” She called after the girl, who waved over her shoulder half heartedly. As soon as the girl was out of sight, Rita slumped over her cash register.

“Rita, c’mon. It’s really not that bad.” The girl working two cash registers down smiled at her coworker. Rita’s only other reason for working there, the only friend she has: Caroline. She was kind and gentle where the rest of the workers weren’t, and also cute as hell. Caroline smiled down at Rita, dimples popping from her cheeks. Rita was always a sucker for dimples.

“I’m dying here, Caroline.” The redhead groaned, leaning on the counter in front of her. “It’s not my fault I got 3 hours of sleep.”

“Oh, it totally is. You did not need to marathon every episode of...what was it?” Caroline tapped her chin, mockingly.

“Do _not_ make me say it.” Rita buried her face in her arms, hiding her blushing cheeks from Caroline’s dark eyes.

“Fucking _Sherlock._ Seriously?” Caroline teased, giggling loudly.

“ _Yes_ , okay it wasn’t _that_ bad! I swear.” Rita reveled in Caroline’s rich laugh. God, she was into her.

As the two girls joked around, Rita failed to recognize the tall figure behind her. She leaned back to laugh at something Caroline said, arching her back in the way she had seen the girls do in movies, and abruptly stopped.

“Caroline, _Rita_. Don’t you have some _work_ to be doing?” Mitch’s voice boomed over the two. _Whoops_.

“Sorry Mitch.” The freckled girl muttered, walking back to her station, sliding into her little cubicle. _Mitch always ruins my flirting tactics._ Mitch didn’t go away, like always. He stayed to reprimand Rita, of course.

“You need to focus, Ms. De La Vega. You always seem to be off-task, and playing your little games with Caroline. You need to keep on task. You never know when something could bite you in the ass.” He fixed her with a stare, the lip of his hat casting a dark shadow over his hooded eyes. Rita’s brow furrowed, staring at him with an anger that couldn’t be contained, but had to be. She couldn’t lose this job.

Mitch was the one to break the stare down, turning on his ugly “dress shoes” and creeping back to his office.

“God, he gives me the creeps.” Caroline whispered, breaking the _intense_ glare Rita was giving the white door to Mitch’s office. Rita snapped back into her reality, blinking her eyes hard. 

“Yeah. He’s weird as hell.” Rita turned back to her station, trying to ignore the hard stare Mitch burned in her mind. 

As the (slow) work day went on, Mitch didn’t come back out of his hovel, and Rita stayed in her own cubicle. No new customers came in, but a few regulars that she served with the fakest of smiles. Finally, the clock hit 3:00, and Rita never felt so relieved.

Walking out the door with Caroline, she started to go towards her home, the opposite way Caroline usually took, until the tall brunette reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, a few of my friends invited me out, and the joint is near your house. Wanna walk me there?” Caroline tucked a stray hair behind her ear, blue eyes pleading. Rita was so tempted.

“Sure! I’d love to.” In her mind, she was screaming with joy. Caroline smiled, dimples and all, and started walking. They passed a few stores and bowling alleys, and a few smelley bars, one her mother used to work at. She waved at the bouncer, Mark, who raised two fingers to his hairline in a small salute.

“It’s just around this corner.” Caroline looked back at her, and this time her smile wasn’t as sweet. It was more...sinister. Almost like Rita was a meal she couldn’t wait to eat. The taller girl lead the red head further down the alleyway. It was dimly lit, only one light hung on the wall at the end of the alley. _What the fuck?_

“I’m guessing it’s not what you’re thinking. But I had to lure you out somehow, daughter of Apollo.” Caroline’s voice had changed. Now it was gritty, and unpleasant on the ears. “And now, you have to die.”


End file.
